I Miss You
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Repost. Troy has disapeared. Will he ever be found? Troyella, Zekepay, Ryartha, Jelsi, Chaylor Please review
1. Without a Trace

**Author note: This is a repost. I wasn't getting enough reviews, so I deleted it and then reposted it for ya'll. Please review. I also added parts and made it better because it sucked before. It was one of the first stories I posted and It sucked. This is a completely new chapter, because I felt like it.**

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after" Troy Bolton closed the book of Fairy Tales he was reading to his sister Sammantha. She smiled at him, strawberry blonde hair spread out all over the pillow. Troy smiled at the little girl.

"Troy, is Gabriella you're fairy tale princess?" The 5 year old asked.

"Yeah. I guess so. We're Romeo and Juliette, in a way. We come from two different worlds- She was a brainiac, and I was an athlete. In Highschool, we don't usually collide the way we did"

"I love Gabby. She's nice. and she bakes yummy cookies" Sammantha said, tiredly "Do I have to go to school tommorow? Lillia Evans is mean"Lillia Evans was his friend Sharpays cousin

"Like Sharpay was" Troy said to himself. "Maybe one day she'll see the light, because she's probably just like Sharpay. And yes you do have to go to school tommorow,it's the law. Get to bed, you have to get up early tommorow for that feild trip to the Farm." he said. She'd been talking about it all week.

"With Horses?" Sammantha asked, eyes wide. Her face broke into a huge grin

"Lots and Lots of Pigs" Troy said, kissing his adopted sisters forehead. He knew she loved pigs and horses. She snuggled into the covers.

"Did you check for the monsters?" She inquired slowly due to tiredness. Tory could see that she would be out the moment they stopped talking.

"I sent them all down to Chads house" Troy told his sister, tucking the blankets around her. He smiled at the little girl.

"That should make them feel _right _at home when he wakes up" Sammantha said, giggling, as Troy walked over to her balconey door. As he walked out, she sighed "I wub you Troy" she said as sleep took her. Troy smiled at the flubbed word. His perfet little sister, the siblng he had always wanted. What he didn't understand was why her father had abused her.

Troy went to his room, closing the door. He went over to his bed, pulling the covers back, and then went to his computer, and began surfing the net. Suddenly, someone tapped him "Dad, I'm doing my homework" he said, not turning around. The tapping continued "Dad, I swear, I'm just looking at DJs right now, I want to find a good one for the wedding. Dad, I mean it." he turned around "You aren't my dad" he said.

A huge man, in black, and a ski mask, smirked "I'd think not" he said, grabbing Troy and dragging the young man off. Troy tried to fight, but couldn't. He bit the man, but the man just scratched him, causing Troy to bleed. Troy let out a yell.

"Help" Troy shouted. Lights flicked down the hall, and a person who he assumed was his dad stomped through the house. His dad was probably angry, judging by his yells of:

"Troy Alexander Bolton, if you woke your sister, up you are so grounded. And Gabriella better not be in there, or your not seeing daylight tell I'm dead!"

The man climbed down the balconey stairs at top speed and threw Troy into his car. Troy wondered why this was happening. Troy was nice to everyone. He gave money to the poor and helped the new students out, no matter what Sharpay Evans had told Gabriella on her first day at East High.

The only thing some one might hate about him was that Troy was a very lucky man- he was the Basketball star, had the prettiest girl in the school for a girlfriend and had won the lead role in the school musical. But Luck didn't make a wanna be sumo wrestler kidnap you.

This just didn't make sense to Troy. He was as confused as Jason Cross was in Spanish. And, if you knew Jason, that was pretty confused.

* * *

I will post the next chapter after 5 reviews.


	2. Troy the Disapearing Boy

Troy the Disappearing boy

Troy the Disappearing boy

Chad Danforth scoped out the front of the school for his friends. He grinned when he saw most of them by the fountain. He hurried over to them and ran names though his head, noticing a member of their close nit group was missing.

"Where's Troy?" he asked curiously.

"We don't know" said Gabriella Montez, girl friend of said Student. She shrugged "He's late"

"Maybe he's sick?" said Zeke Baylor, handing his girlfriend Sharpay a chocolate chip cookie. She smiled and hugged him. He returned the embrace happily, like he always did. He had chased Sharpay for months before getting her heart. She'd been after Troy, but over the summer had decided that Zeke was what she really wanted.

"Nope, he was fine at practice" said Jason. That was typical Jason.

"Jason, just because he was fine at practice yesterday doesn't mean he didn't get the flu or something" Kelsi Neilson pointed out. Jason grinned at her.

Suddenly, an announcement rang through the lawn."Will all seniors please come to the gym please?"

The group headed to the gym, where Coach Bolton was standing with Troy's whole family. His older brother Trent seemed upset. Sammy was crying. Mrs. Bolton was upst as well_.Oh crap, what happened to Troy _Chad thought to himself. Once all the senior class had settled down,Coach began talking.

"Hellow Senior Class. As you may have noticed my son Troy has not graced us with his presence this morning. There is an explaination. He shouted out last night and I went to yell at him, thinking he was shouting for no reason. When I got to his room, he was gone and a car was driving away. There was some blood on the floor. The police told us there are two senarios- either he was murdered, or kidnapped. The later seems more likely because there wasn't much blood."

Gabriella gasped and ran off the bleachers at top speed.Chad followed, desparate to catch up with her before she got hurt, or in trouble. Knowing Mrs. Darbus, it could happen. (_"Ms. Montez, I don't care if Troy moved to the moon, theres is NO running in the halls")_

. He caught up to her in front of Math Class, where Mr. Guthrie was informing the Freshmen of Troy's disappearing. He caught her in his arms "Gabi." he sighed, looking down at the girl he considered a sister. "Gabi, listen, we are going to Miss Troy but we'll get him back, he's not dead." said Chad. Only Chad and Troy were allowed to call Gabriella, other then her mother. Everyone else called her Ella, allthough Sharpay and Taylor never listened and called her Gabi at times.

"Chad, I know he's alive. But, we're engaged" Gabriella burried her head against Chad's chest and let out a heart breaking sob. Chad rubbed her back.

"It'll all be okay" he said.

"No it won't. He's gone and Coach said he could have been murdered. Maybe he wasn't but he's still not with me and he still could be"

"Give it 5 months and if he's not back, we'll talk. A little bit longer and it will all be fine."

* * *

Troy gasped in pain as the wanna be sumo wrestler kicked him. the last thing he thought before blacking out was "Gabi,"

* * *

**Author Note: Yes, I had to put the Jonas Brothers reference in there. It's, like, inevitable that I will talk about those hotties. I love them. Kevie J is off the chain! **

**Alice: Pshaw, it's all about Joe**

**Emma: Shut up! It's all about Kevin**

**a: Joe**

**E: Kevin**

**A: Joe**

**E: Kevin Joe**

**A: Kevin- hey!**


	3. Don't Abuse the Situation

a/n: kay, chappie three. and i will be posting a camp rock oneshot in, like 50 minutes.

* * *

Gabriella sighed. She was missing Troy so much, she even thought she was hearing him tapping on the window of her balcony, like he always did after they fought, or when she called him because she was scared. "It's just a dream" she said to herself "or maybe its Martha, tapping out a hip hop beat"

But the tapping got louder, more insistent and Martha was snoring "Sharpay, are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Sharpay called from Gabriella's bathroom

"Tapping" Gabriella asked, allthough, she was almost positive it wasn't her blonde diva friend.

"No, I'm in the bathroom" Sharpay stated the obvious.

Gabriella turned around and screamed. Outside on the balcony was a huge figure. she screamed as the figure opened the door. Martha and Kelsi woke up and Sharpay ran in in her pink mini shorts that said fabulous on the back in sparkly silver letters. Gabriella had bought them for Sharpay on a whim because they shouted "Sharpay!" at her. Other then that, Sharpay was wearing a pink bra.

The figure laughed and Sharpay blushed. "Ooooopsiii" she said, grabbing Gabriella's floral bathrobe and tying it around her self.

Gabriella jumped onto her bed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand and dialed 911 as Martha launched herself across the room and landed on the intruder,

When the police arrived, they found Martha sitting on the suspect . Gabriella was smacking her head against the wall and Kelsi looked very annoyed as she let them in.

"Sorry officers, false alarm, our boyfriends decided it would be funny to scare us by dressing up weird. we're all kind of paranoid, because we're friends of Troy Bolton and all" Explained Kelsi, glaring at the blob of boy arms and legs on the floor.

"Boys, don't abuse this situation." said the head cop, scoldingly.

"Yes, officer," Ryan said, sounding ashamed.

"Martha, please get off of us" said Zeke.

"If my hairs been messed up, Martha, I'm going to destroy all your cd's" Chad threatened

" And I wasn't responsible, im the stupid one" said Jason,

After the boys were standing up, Sharpay stalked over to Ryan and smacked him "Don't be such an idiot" said Sharpay, as she yanked on Chad's hair".

Suddenly, Gabriella said "Does anyone besides me want chocolate covered broccoli"

They all stared at her in disbelief. "You hate broccoli" Kelsi told her

"And who puts chocolate on it. i could understand cheese" said Chad.

"Guys, I am - pregnant. i took a pregnancy test this morning, and it was positive, i have an appointment in the morning" Said Gabriella as everyone except Sharpay's mouth dropped open.

Chad looked around "Where's Taylor?" he said "I wanna talk to her"

Gabriella's mouth dropped open and she began giggling for the first time in a week "She slept through it all" she gasped,pointing at the lump in a sleeping bag across the room.

Everyone laughed quietly and Taylor shot up "Do you mind? I was having a dream about making out with Corbin Bleu- oh, hi Chad" she blushed.


End file.
